


Shore Leave

by piratedsheep



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Inexperienced BDSM, Light BDSM, M/M, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smoking, Spanking, Switching Roles, futuristic sex toy, plenty of lube, submissive Cain, that escalated quickly, unrealistic sexpectations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratedsheep/pseuds/piratedsheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain and Abel take a vacation, dropped off with fat paychecks and too much free time. Basically an all-out pass to fuck 'til they drop, according to Cain. A little less-than-sneaky seduction, a futuristic sex toy, and a foray into kinkier sex acts abound!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Might have one or two more chapters added later, but this can be read stand-alone, so please drink up, thirsty folks!
> 
> I kept wanting to take this in a million different directions, and it ended up being a bit of a roller coaster. It kind of turned out unexpected, even for me. I was working on it for so long, and I decided it wasn't going to get any better, so it was time to post. I tried to do HamletMachine’s wonderful characters justice. That said, I do not own them, I merely admire them greatly. Please excuse the fact that Cain calls Abel “princess” too much and the uncontrollable fucking-til-you-drop. I hope you enjoy it!

Abel closed his eyes and took a deep breath of fresh air. The afternoon was crisp and cool, but still warm from the sunlight. Cain was walking next to him, his hand in Abel’s back pocket. He gave a short squeeze, making Abel jump a little before letting out an enduring sigh.

All day, since the transport ship had dropped them on the ground that morning, Cain had been more insufferable than usual. Abel wasn’t normally bothered by the occasional offhanded snide remark, or downright lewd come-on—usually, he went right along with it. But today was different. It was the first of three whole days they were rotated out on leave, with no duties, no responsibilities, and heavy paychecks just waiting to be spent.

Of course, sex with Cain was always incredible, he wasn’t complaining about that, but they could have sex on the Sleipnir. This was the first time Abel had been planetside since he’d left home. He wanted go to the park, take his shoes off, put his toes in the fresh grass, and bathe in the warm sunlight all afternoon. All Cain wanted to do was grope his ass, nip at his neck, tempt him back to the hotel and tell him all about what they  _could_ be doing—so much to the point where Abel had honestly considered ditching him and taking off for the day to be alone.

Instead, he’d resolutely pulled Cain along to buy some sandwiches, and then, lunch in one hand and Cain, rolling his eyes, in the other, he’d walked them to the park.

“This feels like a date.” Abel could practically hear the grimace in his voice.

“So what if it does?” he countered. “Do you not want to go on a date with me?”

Cain grinned. “I’d rather be fucking you right now, if you’re _really_ asking.” He punctuated it with another squeeze.

Abel, blushing but not faltering, replied, “Well we’re outside and we’re going to have a picnic, at least before—”

“You wanna do it outside? Kinky,” Cain interrupted, his snide grin growing.

“Stop it. We should be enjoying this while we can,” Abel tried, face reddening more. He could hear Cain twisting his words before the bastard even opened his mouth.

“You know, we _could_ be enjoying this. I’ve always wanted to fuck in public.” He breathed into Abel’s ear, nipping the skin just below it.

Abel shook him off as they turned onto the grass. “Please? Let’s just do this for a little bit, okay?”

Although Cain shrugged, Abel didn’t believe he would give up so easily. “Whatever, princess.”

They sat down under a shade tree, far away from any other park-goers. It was the middle of the day on a Friday, so the whole place was pretty quiet. Abel pulled off his shoes and socks, popping them into his shoes for safekeeping, before unwinding onto the soft, genetically engineered grass. He noticed Cain was watching him, staring, but closed his eyes to soak in the warmth despite the tiny bolt of caution that shot up his spine.

The warm sunlight felt like a blanket, quickly lulling him into a state just above falling asleep. He heard the rustling of grass, what he assumed was Cain getting comfortable beside him. Basking in the sun, smelling the cool air and distant bustle of the city, he lost track of time. Before he knew what was happening, he felt a soft press against his lips.

He opened his eyes, and Cain was right in his face, already moving in for another kiss. He thought about pushing him away, expressing his distaste for public affection, but Cain’s hands were already on his wrists, pinning him to the ground. Abel relaxed in his grip, reciprocating and opening his mouth for Cain to shove his tongue in, in that forceful, dominant way he always did. But unlike when they kissed as a prelude to sex, hot and frantic, this was lazy, although persistent.

Cain traced Abel’s lips with his tongue, biting his lower lip gently and pulling, pressing and prodding and licking, taking his time to explore the shape and feel of Abel’s lips and taste his mouth. Abel followed his rhythm, slightly dazed from the sun. When he broke away for a moment, Abel breathed out, “Cain.”

“What?” he grunted, pecking and nipping at Abel’s jawline. Abel didn’t have anything to say, though, until he opened his eyes. He was startled to see such bare lust in Cain’s eyes.

“We’re in public. We shouldn’t do that here,” he said, sitting up and gently pushing Cain off him as he did. “Someone might see us, and then what?” He was hoping that his face wasn’t as red as it felt. A hot wave of embarrassment washed over him as he pulled on his socks and shoes again.

The best word to describe the look on Cain’s face was petulant. “What?”

“I don’t want to, not here.”

Cain growled and narrowed his eyes at him then, lunging to take Abel’s lip between his teeth, before Abel jerked back, pushing Cain’s jaw away. “No! I said no, Cain.” Cain clicked his teeth like a hungry animal. “No, I mean it,” Abel repeated.

Abel stayed alert, watching Cain for some sign that he really wasn’t going to stop and he’d be forced to get violent, which he didn’t want to do. Not that he was afraid of losing, but it was a chilling possibility. Cain wouldn’t do that, would he?

A tense moment passed between them. Cain finally backed off with an irritated grunt and a, “I’m not going to violate you, princess.”

Abel reached for their sandwiches, irritated but ignoring his comment. “We can do it later,” he said, handing Cain a sandwich and trying to assuage him, for all the good it would do.

“Plus, I know you’ll put out eventually,” Cain replied smugly, taking the sandwich and leaning back, devouring half in just a few bites.

Abel wanted to slap the sandwich out of his hand and storm off, but thought better—if he acted like a child back at Cain, it wouldn’t help. He huffed a sigh and took a few bites. Cain smooched his lips at Abel, still with that sly grin, and Abel felt his temper boil. “Why are you _acting_ like this?”

Cain answered without skipping a beat, “I’m always vulgar, you’re the one who’s being stuck up.”

“I’m not trying to be stuck up, Cain, I just wanted to enjoy lunch outside, maybe take a nap, while we’re away from all our responsibilities,” Abel felt like the words were coming fast and spinning out of his control, “but you can’t seem to stop being a single-minded, sex-driven maniac for longer than two minutes.” Abel resisted making grand, upset gestures, clutching his pants instead. The longer he talked, the more ridiculous he felt this whole situation was.

Cain glanced at the rest of his sandwich shortly before wrapping it back up in the plastic. He swept in and invaded Abel’s personal space, almost touching but not quite, his voice suddenly deep and sexy. “What are you going to _do_ about it, princess?”

Abel’s heart thumped in his chest, but his desire to spend the afternoon in peace was suddenly overwhelmed by Cain’s taunting. Fine. He could play this game with Cain.

Still a little flustered, he started, “You want me to do something about it?” Abel grabbed a fistful of Cain’s hair and pulled, but not hard. “You’re being bad,” he said, tone turning menacing on its own, “ruining a nice afternoon because you can’t control your base urges. I’ll have to punish you.” It still felt awfully embarrassing, but he felt more like he was playing a part, now, and that centered him.

Suddenly, Cain had that spark in his eye. That unbelievably turned-on look. Abel’s heart was slamming against his ribcage, making him jittery as hell, but he had a handle on the situation now. He was going to punish Cain. Cain didn’t respond to it like a threat, and that heated gaze made Abel feel like someone had just splashed ice water on his back. The only thing Cain said was a careful, “Let’s go to the hotel. I have a surprise for you.”

Abel couldn’t even begin to fathom _what_ the surprise could possibly be. Cain stood up, taking their half-eaten lunches and tossing it in the nearby trash, pulling him to his feet, too. Cain briskly walked him to the hotel, which was just a few blocks away, though the sidewalk seemed to stretch on and on. Abel’s mind was turbulent, trying to formulate some kind of plan. Apparently Cain was into spanking. To be fair, Abel knew that already, he just didn’t think Cain would like receiving it as much as he was into giving it.

With the bare bones of a plan in mind—if Cain wanted to be spanked, Abel was going to do his best to do at least that much—Abel realized they were already at the hotel room door. Cain reached over his shoulder and swiped the card across the reader and then Cain was bearing down on him, pushing them forward into the room. Abel struggled to keep his feet under him, his mind wrapped up in the sensation of Cain wantonly devouring his neck.

Once the door was shut behind them, Cain sealed his lips on Abel’s neck, attacking his neck from behind, kissing and biting like crazy, his hands slinking down Abel’s front. Abel bit back a surprised moan before he seized the opportunity to take charge, tossing the keycard onto the end table. He turned on Cain, grabbing him by his shirt front and pivoting quickly, shoving him back onto the bed.

Abel climbed on top of him, pulling off his own shirt but leaving his pants, straddling and grinding into Cain’s lap. All bets were off—they’d never had sex quite like this before, in a huge, plush bed, no threat of a blaring klaxon coming to life over their heads. Abel wasn’t even sure what “like this” was going to be yet.

He captured Cain’s mouth in his again, suddenly aware of how much more pliant the other man was acting, and Abel tried to replicate the way Cain was able to drive him brainless just from incessant kissing. He grabbed the back of his head, yanking his long, black hair and drawing up, kissing him deeply. He reached down and felt Cain’s cock was already rock hard.

“You’re so hard,” Abel said, surprised by how rough he sounded. “Are you that excited for your punishment?” Cain shuddered at the last word, and Abel added, “Do you know what that means?”

He was beginning to really understand why Cain took charge all the time. Asserting himself like this was exhilarating, and Cain was almost docile in comparison. Cain shook his head, and Abel responded, “I’m going to wreck you.”

Cain let out a sharp whine at that, and Abel pulled off his shirt, throwing it across the room. He backed off only to unbuckle and pull off Cain’s pants, tugging them down just to his mid-thigh. His cock already looked like it was ready to burst, full and heavy and curving up against his abdomen, and the dripping precum would have left stains on his underwear if he’d been wearing any. He always went commando—Abel could hear the memory of Cain’s snark, _For easy access, princess_.

But Abel wasn’t nearly as interested in Cain’s cock as he was in the idea of playing with his ass. He rolled him over, immediately pulling him back into a position where he couldn’t get any friction from the bed, and gasped at what he found.

“Surprise,” Cain said into his arms, his tone flat. A flat, metallic circle was where his puckered hole ought to be. Abel curiously pressed on it, the surface lighting up and coming to life, an array of adjustable settings right under his fingertips. It started to thrum and pulse when Abel dialed up the settings, and Cain arched back with a low, “Fuu-uck.”

Abel grinned at Cain’s desperate swear, his eyes wide with awe at the plug. He had seen advertisements for this kind of toy, and hell, he’d seen them used in videos before. He played with the settings on the display until the toy was intermittently pulsing and rotating inside of Cain, making him tremble with pleasure. Cain dug his fingers into the duvet, hips gyrating back ever so slightly with the rhythm of the buzzing.

He moved up the bed, kneeling by Cain’s side, one hand on his ass and the other curling in his hair. He whispered calmly, right against Cain’s ear, knowing his lack of frenzy would just drive Cain crazier. “When did you put this in?”

“When we changed into civvies, just before the flight,” Cain said with a grunt.

Abel rubbed slow circles on Cain’s lower back. “You’ve been hiding it for a while,” he wondered aloud, “no wonder you’re acting so sexy. You’re not trying to stroke my ego, you really are just desperate for me to touch you.”

Cain groaned, and reluctantly intoned, “Abel, _please_ …”

That was a tone Abel never expected to hear. Cain, pleading with him? Abel kneaded his ass thoughtfully, trying to feel out this role Cain wanted him to play. Usually he surrendered some amount of control to Cain when they had sex, so maybe this was simply a reversal of that. He thought back to Cain’s harsh voice, when he’d fucked Cain for the first time back on the Slepnir. _You don’t have to keep asking._

Cain shifted around and grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed, looking back at Abel as he stuffed it under his chest. “ _Hey_ ,” he urged, his voice still husky, but edged with that sharp tone, “Stop daydreaming, princess. I’m right here.”

At that, Abel pulled out the plug a little, and then pushed it back in. Cain let out a satisfied moan. Abel began to methodically dial up the settings: he would wait until Cain’s hips rocked back in a rhythm, when his voice wasn’t quite as strained with pleasure, before dialing up or adjusting the settings to put him back on edge. Cain was extremely responsive, letting Abel know exactly how good the toy made him feel. Abel kissed Cain’s shoulder blades, up to his neck. Cain whined and swore with each change of the settings, his legs starting to shake.

It hit Abel as a _now or never_ moment. He stroked Cain’s ass, and then raised his hand up, hesitating until the last moment. When he brought his hand down, it hit much weaker than he’d meant, only making a soft slapping noise.

“That the best you can do?” Cain huffed, just short of a laugh.

Abel didn’t grant him a vocal response. Instead, he felt the nervousness bleed away, and he immediately went for another. Abel watched his hand connect, thrilled with how Cain’s flesh seemed to ripple on contact. Cain’s surprised, pleased shout made his confidence skyrocket. He kneaded the reddened flesh, pushing the sting deeper into his muscles, before smacking the other cheek. He felt an unfamiliar aggression and unmistakable arousal surge through his body, fueling his desire to deliver hit after hit.

Cain pushed his hips back into Abel’s grip, rising to meet each hit and crying out as Abel alternated left and right. His palm was burning more with each hit, but he didn’t want to stop just yet, not with Cain grunting and howling his pleasure so enthusiastically below Abel.

One smack connected just above his balls and Cain gasped, “ _Fuck!_ ” just before he buried his face into the pillow with a choked-off sob.

Abel gave just one, two more hits before he had to stop, his hand buzzing. He could only imagine from that how Cain’s ass must feel.

“Abel,” he breathed, “I wanna cum. Please touch me, I—I wanna cum now.” Cain’s usual biting tone was gone, like he was struggling to hold himself together, before his voice broke and he begged, “T-touch me, Abel, _please_ touch me, I’m so close—”

Abel reached under him and gave his cock a few jerky strokes, mercilessly thumbing the ridge, and Cain howled as the orgasm rocketed through his body. He gave a few hard thrusts into Abel’s hand, riding it out as he spilled over Abel’s fingers. It felt like it took forever for Cain to finish coming, his body convulsing and shivering with pleasure until long after he was done .

When he finally slumped down, Abel shut off the toy and gently pulled it from his body. Abel noted the design—curved to directly stimulate the prostate, plus the vibration and rotation—he wasn’t surprised that Cain’s orgasm was so intense. He bit his lip, palming his own hard-on, eventually setting the toy on the end table next to the room’s keycard, already thinking about trying it out for himself. But not now, later. He shucked his pants, mentally pushing his own arousal to the back-burner, before returning his attention to Cain.

Abel rearranged Cain, cleaning him up and throwing the duvet off the bed and settling alongside him. He rested Cain’s head on his chest, combing his long hair with his fingers. His breathing was ragged, like he had just run a marathon, and Abel squeezed his shoulder and hugged him close. His mind raced with the possibilities of what they could do next, but he decided to wait for Cain to come back to himself, first.

They laid like that for a few minutes, listening to each other breathe and the low hum of the air conditioning. It was much quieter than being on a ship, where there was always some ticking, beeping, the sound of rushing air or some mechanical clanking going on. Cain eventually piped up, tickling Abel’s bare chest. “That was _great_.”

Abel laughed and taunted Cain gently, “I’m glad it was so good for you.”

“Oh, try shoving it up your ass, princess, you’ll see what I mean.” Cain huffed, no heat behind his jibe, nuzzling Abel’s chest in a strangely fond way. “Give me a few minutes, then you can flip me over and go to town.”

Abel cleared his throat, thinking of what he could possibly say to that. He opted for the more, probing, informative route. “Do you think you can get it up again?”

Cain scoffed. “Of course I can. Why, you wanna ride me?”

“No!” Abel answered in a rush, before looking away from Cain’s post-coital smirk, pausing to think, “I’m going to… uh, I need to grab something.”

He got up, throwing Cain’s arm off and walking to the bathroom. While he rummaged, he heard the the bedsprings creak, followed by the sound of Cain clicking his lighter. He came back with both body lotion and lube, one in each hand, and a towel over his arm. Cain repositioned, stuffing a pillow under his chest and scooting the ashtray around so he could reach it. He took a long drag as Abel climbed between his legs, tossing the lube and towel next to Cain and popping open the lotion.

Squirting some into his sore hand, Abel relished the cool sensation, like it was filling in the hot and dry cracks the spanking had opened in his palm. Then he turned to Cain’s reddened, round yet muscular bottom, squirted more lotion onto his hands, and slathered it on. He didn’t have to imagine how good it must have felt when he heard Cain’s breath catch in a blissful sigh, as he muttered, “Oh, my god, _never stop_ doing that.”

Abel chuckled, and leaned over to softly blow onto the lotion-dampened skin. Cain flexed up, his butt clenching, showing his obvious approval at the gesture. “Mm, ah, _god_ ,” he moaned.

Abel surveyed the damage, massaging the lotion deeply into the arrangement of hand-sized welts he’d left behind. “I wonder if it’ll bruise,” he said thoughtfully.

Cain shrugged, taking another drag. “Nah, if you wanted to bruise me, you’d have to use something harder, like a strap or a paddle.” Abel didn’t ask how he knew that, especially since it sounded like he was talking from experience.

Pleased with how Cain’s skin looked much less abused now, Abel transitioned, intently sliding his fingers up and down between Cain’s cheeks. He heard the slight hissing sound of Cain ashing the rest of his cigarette and putting the ashtray off to the side. Abel grabbed the lube and coated his fingers in it, sinking his middle finger into Cain’s hole. He followed eventually with his next finger, scissoring and adding a third, before he angled and pressed at Cain’s inner walls, searching for his prostate.

Cain’s whole body jerked when Abel found it. “ _Blyat_ , that’s sensitive,” he cursed, spreading his legs a little more and rocking back onto Abel’s fingers. Backing off, Abel decided to see if he could comfortably work in his pinky, maybe go deeper, all the way to his knuckles, although he was fairly certain Cain would object to it. Just when he was continuing to work him open, Cain spoke up, his voice a little rough. “Are you going to put your whole hand in there, or are we gonna fuck?”

“Do you think I could?” Abel asked, feeling a heady rush at the thought of trying.

“Could _what_ , princess?” Cain said impatiently, though mind must have been hazy from pleasure. His voice was definitely thick with it.

“Do you think,” Abel said, pushing his hand in, angling his thumb so it would slip in under his fingers, “I could put my whole hand,” his knuckles pressed against the hard ring of muscle, “up your ass?”

Cain wheezed, bracing himself against the bed and neglecting to answer Abel’s question. “A-abel, what are you— _nhh!_ ”

At that, Abel withdrew his fingers and draped himself over Cain’s back, pressing his dick into the cleft of Cain’s ass. His body was slighter than Cain’s, and he was sure that Cain could probably throw him off easily. He peppered Cain’s neck with small kisses between each word. “I can fuck you now, if that’s what you want,” he said, grinding gently, savoring the skin-on-skin contact, moving up to trace the shell of Cain’s ear with his teeth. “But I think you want to see if I can fist you, just as much as I do. I’ll make you come again, and then stick it in you when you’re all loose and boneless under me.”

Waiting for his answer, Abel idly moved back and forth, continuing to kiss and scrape his teeth along Cain’s neck and shoulders, worshipping his skin. Honestly, he felt they could easily go either way, but he didn’t want to assume too much. Cain often showed the same restraint with Abel when it came to the kinkier sex acts, after all.

“Yeah, all right,” Cain responded, turning his head to one side so he could make eye contact with Abel. He was blushing—he looked completely disarmed, submissive even, and Abel was nervous and excited all over again. He sat back on his heels and opened the lube again with a _click_ , smearing it over his whole hand, between his fingers and down to his wrist. With his other hand, he slid under Cain’s waist, lifting him up. “Roll over.”

With a little effort, Cain flopped onto his back. Abel settled between his legs, pushing one up to Cain’s chest with his clean hand, running a lubed finger up his half-hard dick for a moment, feeling it jump under his touch. Tracing down his taint, Abel fondled his entrance, which was gaping ever so slightly. He loved being able to see Cain’s face, his hard features softened into a reluctantly lewd expression. Cain pushed his long bangs out of his face, and when Abel slid his fingers back in, he let out a long, shuddering breath.

Abel flexed his fingers, patiently coaxing Cain even further open, now with his goal firmly set in mind. The last thing he wanted was to rush and injure him, so he took his time. He steadily made progress, Cain squirming and letting out little half-moans above him.

“How does it feel?” Abel asked, pausing his movements to pull Cain’s leg up to his mouth and kiss down his inner thigh.

Cain grunted in response, but Abel nipped his skin, waiting for him to say something. “It—it feels like you’re gonna split me, right down the middle,” he muttered, “I didn’ realize your hand is so _big_.”

“Does it feel good?” Abel asked, starting to push further, slowly working up to fitting his knuckles in. Cain nodded hurriedly, a few words spilling out of his mouth, “‘S good, Abel.”

He reached for the lube, pouring more over his hand. He drew out the preparation until Cain was writhing and panting heavily under him, until he could comfortably push his knuckles past the outermost ring of muscle, and then, past the widest part of his hand, he slowly eased the rest inside. He was so deep inside of Cain, the rest of his hand up to his wrist disappearing as Cain’s ass swallowed him up. He could feel his inner rings of muscle clenching and squeezing and gradually yielding to him.

Not moving at all for a few seconds, Abel was completely captivated with the snug heat encasing his entire hand. Cain was panting, one hand bracing his stomach, the other covering his eyes. Abel flexed his fingers gently, feeling his anal muscles involuntarily flutter and clench down, watching Cain’s body writhe and light up with sensation.

Cain’s hands flew out and he gaped, gasping for breath, trying to form words. “F-fuuh—!” he cried, his attempt ending in a high whine. As he adjusted to the sensation of being filled so completely, clenching the duvet and arching his back, he choked out a few words, “‘M _so full_ , Abel—nnh!”

Abel withdrew his hand minutely, focusing on brushing up against Cain’s prostate, pushing in again and again, establishing a gentle rhythm, drinking in Cain’s uncontrollably honest reactions, his litany of, “‘M full, so deep, mh, Abel!”

He was fully hard again and dripping precome onto his abdomen. Abel hefted his leg up slightly and instructed, “Hold your leg up.”

It took a few tries but once Cain held a solid grip under his knee, Abel let go to trace up and down his length. Cain let out a long, drawn-out moan at the attention, and Abel committed to the action, lightly tugging at his cock and spreading the precum around.

He watched the way he was stretched smooth and wide by Abel’s wrist, the way he was futilely bucking into his hand, all of it fueled the arousal pooling in his gut. It felt like he wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer, but at the same time, like he could watch Cain like this forever. Abel pulled his hand completely free, Cain squirming the whole way, before pushing back in. He applied more lube as needed to minimize any friction, rubbing his fingertips along Cain’s inner walls, brushing over his prostate.

“You going to come again?” he asked, his voice strained and more gravelly than he’d thought possible. He pulled his hand back and hesitated.

Cain cried in response, between heaving breaths, “Don’t—stop—please!”

Abel continued, somehow at Cain’s whim even though he was the one in control. He focused in on rubbing his fingers against the bundle of nerves, driving Cain crazy with sensation. Suddenly Cain cried out, his entire body vibrating with climax. He gave a few more aborted thrusts into Abel’s hand before spilling onto his stomach, biting his lip and throwing his head back.

The room was quiet except for the sound of them both breathing hard. Cain clapped a shaky hand around Abel’s wrist, drawing his attention to Cain’s reddened face, where tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. He looked embarrassed, for Abel to see him like this, blissed-out and at his limit, and spoke like he had to force each word out. “Abel, I can’t, anymore—please,” he closed his eyes, his voice catching, “please.”

Heart thumping in his ears, Abel pulled his hand out gradually. Every inch, right up to Abel’s fingertips, made Cain shiver and jerk and whine. After cleaning his hand off on the towel, he finally removed his underwear and tossed it away. Then, he grabbed a condom from the bedside and slathered more lube on his dick—could never use too much, not really—before bracing himself over Cain, and pressing his tip against Cain’s wide-open entrance.

Cain flinched at the contact, and Abel dipped his head down to kiss his furrowed brow, his cheek, and then his lips. It felt tender, somehow too intimate, and as Cain started to relax, Abel found himself breathing against Cain’s lips and asking, “Are you sure?”

Cain growled, “Just fuck me, already.” Abel heard a slight hitch in his voice, but he ignored it. There was very little resistance as he slid in easily, hiking Cain’s legs up on his hips as he went, warm and wet all the way to his base. Cain bit off a whimper as Abel grabbed his legs and leaned forward for a better angle.

Abel took Cain’s hand then, lacing their fingers together, rocking into him gently. He wanted to start them out slow, but holding back now was tough. Hoisting one of Cain’s legs up to his shoulder, Abel kissed and licked his skin, before biting down to leave behind a hickey. Cain weakly kicked his leg, whimpering. He planted his hand firmly on Cain’s waist, pulling his body into each thrust.

He picked up a steady pace then, arousal pooling in his gut with every thrust. He’d held off for so long that his orgasm was building fast, and he quickened his pace to match it. He trailed down Cain’s jaw line, pressing his lips to his neck, tasting his sweat, whispering into his skin, “You feel so good, Cain, so open for me, taking me so well.” It was weird to hear himself saying such things, but it felt right in the moment to praise him.

He started moving faster, digging his fingers into Cain’s thighs and loving the broken off erotic noises Cain couldn’t help but make.

Cain was fervently tugging his dick, flushed and sweaty, his eyes partially glazed over. “Do you want to come?” Abel asked, dipping his head down to bite Cain’s neck.

“Mmh,” Cain keened, loving the feel of Abel’s teeth on his skin, “yes, _yes_ , I wanna come, Abel,” he whined, “don’t stop.”

Sucking on his skin and trying to leave a hickey, Abel gave a few emphatic thrusts, Cain’s whole body jerking under him. “But you came already,” Abel replied huskily, “twice.”

“I-I wanna come again,” Cain admitted, chewing on his lip, “ _Abel._ ”

Abel couldn’t help it, when Cain said his name like that, he bore down and snapped his hips as hard as he could, moving deep into Cain with every thrust, trying to satisfy him with another orgasm. Honestly, Abel thought, hovering just on the edge of his own, he didn’t know if Cain would be able to come again. He didn’t know if he could _get_ Cain to come again. He’d never seen someone come three times in one go, but—

Cain squeezed his hand _hard_ , digging his nails into the back of Abel’s hand, demanding his attention. “Abel!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Abel cooed, “I’m here, I’m here.” He pressed his forehead to Cain’s, picking up the pace he didn’t remember dropping.

His rhythm started to fall apart, though, the pleasure curling around his balls and running down his spine. He slammed into Cain for as long as he could, and he tried, really _tried_ to hold back and keep from coming, but it snuck up on him, goosebumps exploding all along his arms, his body tensing up. He could feel Cain’s walls pulsing around him as he spilled inside, Cain frantically jerking himself, trying to come.

He held onto the base of the condom and pulled out, Cain’s body now limp under him, cock still hard and twitching, only able to think of one way to quickly satisfy Cain’s obvious frustration. Abel took Cain into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking noisily and bobbing his head.

Cain immediately bucked up and Abel held his hips down, making a strangled, swallowing noise. He focused on the head, wrapping his lips just under Cain’s ridge, laving the tip relentlessly with his tongue.

Before he knew it, Cain’s hands were on his head, pulling his hair and holding him down, and he was coming in his mouth, swearing and grunting and crying out. Abel reluctantly swallowed, coughing and wiping his mouth when Cain let go. All he could muster was a weak, “Oh fuck, fuuck,” as he gulped down air.

Abel spat out what he could and cleaned them both off after a quick trip to the bathroom. They would have to put off a shower until tomorrow, considering that he had to lift and move Cain to tuck him in. Cain fell asleep so quickly that when Abel laid on his chest and had to manually wrap Cain’s arm around his shoulders.

He was tired too, but the rush of adrenaline from the turn their day had taken was keeping him awake. He felt a weird sense of pride over how Cain had taken everything he'd done, and after a glance up at his already snoring face, Abel closed his eyes. He grinned like an idiot and waited for sleep to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my lifeblood, please please please leave a comment if you enjoyed my writing. <3


End file.
